Broken Glass and Bullet Holes
by HeroPilotisDead
Summary: What happens if you take all of the Avenger's kids, kill a main character and run away from your problems? The beginning of the Codyverse. Starring currently (for the original characters); Alex, Atla, Lila, Crystal, Luke, Jake and Cody. Chapter 9 is now up. Please e Read and Review.
1. Alta

**This is the beginning of a spark. My first post in the Codyverse. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Who are you?"

"Why the hell would you care?"

"I asked a question, son. You better answer it now."

"Fine."

Alex stared for a short time at the interrogator. He was pretty tall. Shorter than his dad but still pretty tall. He spoke in a thick Boston accent. He had no hair and dark skin. He couldn't see his eyes behind his shades and he was pissed.

"My name is Alex Rogers. That's 亚历克斯 罗杰斯 in Chinese, Алекс Роджерс in Russian, אלכס רוג'רס in Hebrew-"

"That's enough. Next question. What did you do with the bomb?"

 _That's a hard one_ …

"Simply put, I was defusing it."

"Hah!" He barked, "So you're telling me, that you; a twelve year old-"

"I'm fifteen"

"-kid just waltzes into a top secret government building and goes and defuses a bomb?"

"Yes sir"

He raises his eyebrows in speculation and slowly grins.

"Fury's going to make a fine one of you yet, asshole."

Alex shrugged.

"Next question! Who was that girl you were with?"

 _Sorry Alta…_

* * *

 _ **Three days earlier.**_

Alta walked out of art class talking with her friend Bonnie.

"So I was like you don't tell me what to do! And he was just girl you live here!"

"Damn girl"

"And then he…"

Bonnie trailed off.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

"There's a strange boy at your locker!"

"Tell me what he looks like."

"He's blonde, blue eyes, his hair is messy and speckled with dirt, he's wearing khakis and a green t-shirt and dark blue running shoes. Oh, and his shirt is sort of ripped, he's wearing a black lightweight backpack and he's Caucasian like you."

"What's he doing?"

"He looks to be looking for you."

"I'm going to go try and talk to him."

"No. I'll go first."

"Alright, fine"

Bonnie walked down the hallway and flirted a bit with the boy, as Alta watched. She glanced down the hall at Alta a couple of times. The boy looked down the hall and then suddenly looked Alta in the eye for a second. She gasped and went back behind the corner.

 _His eyes. They're like uncle Steve's. It's uncanny. I wonder if they were related?_

She suddenly cursed and remembered what was going on. She subconsciously started to walk down the hall towards him. She looked at Bonnie with a reassuring look and Bonnie nodded and left. She walked in front of the boy.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Alexander Paxton Rogers"

She looks at him in shock.

"Who's your dad?"

"Steven Rogers. But who are you?"

"You mean Steve Rogers? Captain America?!"

"No. Well, yes. It's complicated."

"How?"

"I'm sort of a...clone? Evil twin? Brother? Delayed twin? Son of the Captian America?"

"So…"

"So I'm related to him, yes. But he doesn't know it."

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind"

"So…why are you here? What are you doing at my locker? What should I call you? Do you know me? What the hell is going on?!"

"I'm at your locker because a little birdie told me that you were going to be...assassinated."

Alta stared at him.

"You think I'm joking."

"Yeah…"

 _Assassinated! What the honest hell?!_

"Well...you see…"

A shot rang out as someone screamed.

Alta froze.

"Crap crap crap. We need to get out of here."

He grabbed Atla by the arm and pulled her into a classroom.

"Hey. What room is this?"

She stared at him.

"What is this classroom?"

"This is the gym."

"Where's the equipment?"

She pointed to a shed outside.

They sprinted outside and dove into the shed. Alex pulled out a red flashlight and turned on a red light. He shone the flashlight over the equipment, looking for a weapon.

"Weapon."

"Why do you need a weapon?"

To fight that person out there! Or thing…"

"THING?!"

"Yeah…"

Alta handed him a hockey stick.

"Thanks."

Alex slowly pushed open the door and peeked outside. He saw a man with black hair and a black uniform with a symbol on it. He realized that it was a skull and crossbones. He quickly ducked back inside.

"Dammit."

"What?"

"I didn't realize they'd be crazy enough to send him."

"Who?"

"Brock Rumlow. He used to be a member of Dad's S.T.R.I.K.E. team, till he was revealed as a HYDRA operative, but then he was hired by the US government as Crossbones."

"So he's a bad guy?"

"Yes."

"And you're being hunted by the US government?"

"Um...yeah."

Alta sighed. They sat in silence for a second. Suddenly there was a knock at the shed door.

* * *

 **Hi. how did you like it? I love reviews! Have an awesome day!**


	2. Lila

**Hello fabulous readers! I just want to take a moment to tell all of you that you are amazing! Also I do not own Marvel and that any similarities to other characters outside of the MCU,** **real or fictional is purely coincidental. Have a nice day(s).**

* * *

Alex stared at the door in shock. He glanced at Alta, wondering what they should do. Alta shrugged and pointed to his backpack. He shook his head and pointed to the hockey sticks. He scanned the room and saw a lot of scooters. He pointed to them and Alta nodded. He took them off the shelf and readied them at the door. He counted down on his fingers. Three...Two...One! They barged out and quickly slid the scooters into Crossbones. He fell down and they ran out. Alta whacked him on the skull with her hockey stick, but before it hit he reached up and grabbed it. She screamed and let go, sprinting after Alex.

"He's up!"

"Run!"

They both sprinted into the parking lot, Alex searching for a motorcycle. Alta saw Brock get completely up and walk slowly after them, like a man who knows he's going to win. Alex found a motorcycle and hot wired it telling Alta to get on.

"You can't drive!"

"Not true."

She raised an eyebrow and got on as Alex floored it and sped out of the parking lot. Brock took out his sniper rifle and aimed at them. As he fired Alex suddenly sped up, hoping to avoid the bullet. He didn't. The bullet went straight through Alta's arm and she screamed as it kept going and buried itself in Alex's hand. He grinded his teeth and drove the motorcycle onto the highway. He swerved to avoid cars and realized he was on the wrong side of the highway. He drove the bike over to the other side of the rode and kept on driving. After about a couple of hours he drove the motorcycle off the highway and pulled into a long dirt road. He drove for a dozen minutes down the road and pulled into a farm house. He got off the bike and carried the unconscious Alta to the front door. He knocked at the door and a girl bit older than him answered.

"Hey Lila. Is your dad home?"

She nodded and called for him. A few seconds later, an old man walked up to Alex.

"Hey Clint."

"Hey Rogers. Who's this? Your girlfriend? Do you realize you're here at...1 am"

"She's been shot in the arm."

"Like you were in the hand?"

"I didn't notice."

"Fine. Bring her in."

Alex walked into Barton's house and put Alta on the table. Clint started to try and find out what was so bad with her arm. Soon, Alex passed out on the couch.

* * *

"Where am I?!" Alta shouted.

Alex suddenly woke up and laid a hand on her head.

"We're at a safe house. You were shot." Alex reassured.

"What?!" screamed Alta.

"Shhh! You'll wake up Natasha."

"We're at Barton's house?"

"Yes. How do you know that?"

"He used to work with my dad. And with yours."

"Who's your dad?"

"Stark"

"Tony Stark?"

"Yep. Dad is going to be furious."

"Tell him you're at Barton's."

"So what happened last night?"

"The retrieval was unsuccessful. The mission was compromised."

"What mission?"

"You were the mission. We were supposed to...get you safely to Director Fury. But he's dead."

"What?!"

"He was killed by a kid. In broad daylight. It was perfectly planned out. The kid was an enhanced."

"Excuse me?"

"A superhuman."

Alta nodded.

"The new director told me to continue my mission but Tiff left, leaving me a criminal and you in danger. There's something strange about the new director."

"What's his name?"

"Cody."

She sat in silence for the next couple of minutes until Lila walked down.

"You two are so cute together! So what's this I hear about a mission?"

Alex and Alta stared at each other and came to an agreement. Alex looked at Lila and told her everything he told Alta. After he finished she stared in shock at him.

"You two are not going to do this without me."

"You can fight?"

"Can Stark?"

"Alta is the mission and can defend herself."

"So can I. I can do everything my dad does and more."

"Lila," said Clint, "you're going to break your old man's heart."

"Sorry."

"So you can shoot? You're a sniper?"

"Yep."

"Cool. You can help."

"So," Alta said, "Who's this Tiff?"

"Her name is Tiffany Romanov, and she's a spy."

"Any relation to The Black Widow?"

"She's her daughter."

 **(A/N) The next part is a bit weird because the character will be a part of a new story I am writing.**

Suddenly an orange portal opened up in the floor. A person with a red and black mask peeked his head out of it.

" **Isn't it weird how everyone is related to each other?"**

Alex lunged towards the man but the man ducked into the portal and the portal closed. Alex landed on the floor.

"What the hell?"

They all stared in shock until Alex spoke up.

"Maybe we should try and complete the mission. Clint-do you have a car?"

* * *

 _ **Eight hours later…**_

Alex got out of the driver's seat and looked out at the newly redesigned S.H.I.E.L.D.

"It's big."

"That's what she said."

Alex glared at Clint, and walked in, followed by the two archers and Alta. The team walked into the elevator and went up to Director Cody's office.

"Everyone," said Alex, "be ready. I don't like this new director."

The elevator doors dinged and the team got out and saw a tall, black-haired seventeen year old talking to a timid redhead. Alex ran out and hugged the redhead.

"Tiff!"

She hugged him back and the boy looked at the team.

"Hello Miss Stark," the boy said, "Miss Barton and Mr. Barton. I've been expecting you."


	3. The Fragments

**I really love cliffhangers! But do you know what I love even more? Reviews!**

* * *

Alex stared at Cody.

"How do you…"

"I'm the director of a spy agency, Rogers. My secrets have secrets. I've been watching all of you. The government doesn't like it but it's necessary."

"But you're a kid!" said Clint.

"So is everyone else here. Now come. I need to show you all something."

He stood up and walked into a hallway next to the elevator. The room flickered around them. They walked into a giant laboratory. Unknown devices, armor, weapons, and creatures were being tested. Lila looked at a girl shooting a big, short gun that made...portals? Clint watched a man fight in grey-green armor with a gold visor, while Alta looked at kid test out different flying skateboards. The team continued to walk down the hallway, watching the rules of physics and gravity become shattered, until they arrived at an elevator. They all got in and the elevator began to rise up.

"All of those chambers down there were for one purpose only; to test objects we have retrieved from other universes." Cody said, "We have portal guns, the Spartan armor, flying skateboards, One Rings, and of course, AI's. We want to talk with you; Mr. Chase and Ms. Stark about this."

He waved his hand and a grey box with hearts on it rose up. He took the lid off and a couple large pieces of red and silver shards of an unknown metal floated up. He grabbed one and it reconfigured itself into a gauntlet.

"We found these in an abandoned HYDRA bunker south of Denver. They react to thoughts and we've been looking for someone strong willed enough to control them." Cody explained.

He handed the pieces to Alex.

"Go on, try it out."

Alex touched the biggest piece and suddenly felt a lifetime of memories flood into him.

 _So you're the one that's going to control me._ The pieces said, _better give you the instruction manual…_

Alex felt a million more lifetimes flood into him and he passed out.

* * *

 _ **Three days later…**_

Alex woke up, holding his head. He looked at a white wall and realized that he was inside of a hospital. He looked over at Alta, and saw that her arm had a new cast on it. She saw him and grinned weakly.

"What happened?" He croaked.

"You passed out after you touched the piece. You said something before. It sounded like you said that it was coming."

Alex shivered and looked at the door, which was opened by Tiff, who let her and Cody in. Tiff put a card on Alex's nightstand and stepped behind Cody.

"You gave us quite a scare," Cody said, "I mean, being dead for three days and all of that."

"Three days?!"

"Yep. At least the bonding was successful."

Alex stared at him.

"Look at your right hand."

Alex lifted his hand up and saw that there was a thick metal gauntlet all the way up to his elbow.

"Cool."

"Now come," Cody said, "You all have missions."

He left the room and Alex looked at Alta. They reached an agreement and followed Cody. In Cody's office, Alex and everyone else was handed a mission brief. Alex opened his brief and read it. _Why China? What's there? There's more of these pieces?!_


	4. Luke and Crystal

**A/N Sorry about how short the last chapter was. This one will be much longer. I promise. I don't own anything but my OC's. Enjoy my story!**

Alex looked around at the chaos in Beijing, China. _It's just so crowded here_ , he thought as Alta called a taxi. during the flight, he had talked with the pieces about what they were. He had learned that they were able to become whatever shape he imagined. It was pretty cool. There was more of the pieces, and there was enough to make a suit of them in a small city called New Metronia. But then why were they in Beijing? He stepped out of the taxicab and walked into a warehouse. He looked around at the guns, weapons, cars, bikes and motorcycles and pulled a pistol of the wall. He looked at the gauntlet and it melted into a pistol like the one he was holding. Alex then put the pistol back and added everything else in the shed to the gauntlet's catalog, all in the space of a couple seconds. Alta waived with curiosity and when he was finished, she opened a door in the back and walked in. She looked at the suits of Iron Man armor and took one down and put the helmet on. She told the armor to call her own armor; the Iron Sniper prototype. She noticed Alex looking and put the helmet down. She pulled a pistol off of the wall and put it in a holster.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Yeah, you?"

She nodded and Alex pulled down a motorcycle from the wall. He and Alta got onto the motorcycle and he drove it out of the warehouse to the destination of their target.

 _ **Seven hours later…**_

They got off the bike and looked at the compound. It was heavily guarded, with surveillance cameras all around it. Alex shot a couple down as Alta fired at the guards. He went ahead and found no resistance, but a lot of abandoned mind wiping technology. He wondered who it was for. There was a sudden movement at his elbow and a girl with blonde hair stood inside one room.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm the guy who's going to help you get out of this hellhole." Alex responded, "Who are you?" She slightly smiled. "I'm Crystal." She waved her hand and was suddenly blinded by the huge amount of light in front of him.

"There is an enhanced here. Repeat, there is an enhanced here. Powers include control over light. Female. Stay away." He said into his headset as the pieces formed goggles around his eyes so that he could see. "Hello? Alta?"

"Miss Alta is unable to respond," a male Russian voice said, "on account of her being unconscious currently."

Alex was suddenly hit in the jaw and he, too collapsed.

He woke up in a cell, wearing a dull grey uniform and being watched by a seventeen year old with white hair. The two boys looked at each other for a couple of seconds before boy disappeared and came back a couple of seconds later with the girl from the compound. They stared at Alex before Crystal whispered in the boy's ear something.

"Hello," the boy said in Russian, "we know that you can understand this, so um...hi! I'm Luke and this is Crystal. Your girlfriend is somewhere else, being...what's the word….tortured for information. Is it true that you are Steve Rogers son?" Alex nodded and stared at them.

"Are you two like the twins?"

"Who?"

"Pietro and Wanda Maximoff"

o"Pietro is my father. Crystal is an….inhuman."

"So you killed Nick Fury?"

"Ja"

Alex looked at them.

"So then why are you here?"

"We are here to either break you out or guard you. It is a hard choice."

Alex sighed and concentrated.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting out of here."

The pieces slipped through bars and formed two pistols and Alex pointed one at each of them.

"What?" Luke questioned, "Why are you going to kill us? What have we done to you aside from obeying commands?"

Alex sighed and the pistols became two metal gauntlets. He put the gauntlets on and looked at Luke and Crystal.

"Why are you helping me?" Alex wondered.

"We heard that your people at S.H.I.E.L.D. are good with second chances."

Alex nodded.

"So then let's get out of here!"


	5. Jake or when I piss off a couple of gods

**So Luke from the last chapter killed Fury. I may introduce a new character in this chapter. Same disclaimer as usual. Yep…**

Alex punched a guard in the face as Luke disabled the other guard. They quickly took care of the opposition and Alex stared at Crystal.

"Can you fight?" He questioned.

"Yes...well...but...me and Luke were enhanced...together. I was...brought in to be his other half. If he did good on a mission, he could spend some time with me. If not, he was forced to watch me be tortured. We feel each other's emotions and pain. I was made to be his handler. But in a good way! I comforted him, took away some of his pain...and put it on myself. I'm broken."

Alex nodded and told her that it was okay. The three continued on until they reached a metal door. Alex placed both hands on the door and the door imploded into a ball. He looked at it and grinned. They walked through the door onto a dark room with a glass floor. Luke started across it but the floor suddenly shattered and an arrow hit the ceiling.

"What? You didn't see that coming?" A voice below asked.

"Hey Lila." Alex responded.

"You know them?" Luke wondered.

"Yeah." Alex replied, "Wait-there's more than just Lila?"

He looked down onto the lower floor. He counted Lila, a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, a tall, muscular blonde and Cody. He jumped down and looked at the two.

"What are you doing here? Who is he? What the fuck is going on?!"

Luke followed, carrying Crystal and looked at them.

"Mr. Rogers, we're the rescue team. That's Jake. He's a god like me. And you, Luke are under arrest."

"No. Sir, I don't care if you're the goddamn president, but you are not arresting my friends. Come on, Luke, Crystal, Lila, let's get out of here and regroup."

He began to walk out but suddenly turned around and blocked a blast of lightning. He shook his head and one gauntlet became a pistol and the other became a shield. He pointed the pistol at the agent.

"Stand down, godlings." He sprinted out, followed by the two enhanced and Lila. The cleared the building as it collapsed and a bolt of lightning came down from the sky. He sprinted into the quinjet outside and started to fly it.

"Get in!"

When the team was in he flew the quinjet into the sky. He put a piece onto the control panel and sat down. He sighed and looked at the team in front of him.

"So we're going back to New York. Alta's dad has some weapons and tech we can use to find her. Where is she, Luke?"

"She is on a boat. The Levinal. It should be close to the African coast. Near Wakana? Waknda? Wakanda. It should be there."

"Okay." Alex replied, "JARVIS-look for the Levinal and send a drone to retrieve the pieces in New Metronia-in Europe. I really would like a suit."

He looked at his t-shirt and jeans and then at Crystal's dress and Luke's onesie. He chuckled a bit and then looked at the scanner.

"We have two bogeys at six o'clock. Get ready."

He walked to the bay door of the quinjet and looked out. He saw Cody and Jake flying towards them. He activated evasive maneuvers. The quinjet stopped suddenly and dropped like a stone. Everyone struggled to get a hold of something and Crystal grabbed Luke's arm.

"I don't want to die!" She shrieked as the engines suddenly activated and the plane rocketed out of the town. Alex grabbed the control panel and put them back on course.

"This is your Captain speaking. Please sit back and enjoy the ride."


	6. Brainwashed

**They're fugitives now. Enjoy!**

Alex looked at the shipyard below him and tried to focus, but he was so stressed that he couldn't. He glanced at Luke who was sleeping with Crystal and wondered what HYDRA had done to them. He then glanced at Lila and hoped she would be okay. He knew they were going into a difficult situation, but he needed someone to lean on.

"Get ready. The drop is coming up."

Everyone picked up their weapons and stood at the bay door. The door opened and they all jumped out. After a couple of seconds everyone but Luke opened their chutes.

"Luke! Chute!"

He shook his head and sped up and crashed into the boat. Everyone else landed safely. Crystal looked around. She ran off into one direction. Alex sighed and told Lila to go after her as he walked farther into the boat. A few minutes later he walked into a white room.

"You guys have fucking horrible security." He muttered as he walked up to Alta. He in lipped her from the table and shook her to wake her up. She looked at him and punched him across the jaw. Alex staggered back as she stood up.

"Alta?"

"Who's Alta?!"

She kept at him and he grasped her wrists.

"Your name is Alta Stark. We're boyfriend and girlfriend. Why won't you remember?!"

She pushed Alex off and pulled out a long knife. She swing it at him and cut him across the chest. Alex made the prices into a knife and deflected her next swing. Suddenly the Iron Sniper armor flew in and fired a repulsor blast at Alex who flew back. The armor picked Alta up and flew up as Alex threw a tracker onto it. Alta hugged the armor's chest audit flew up and a couple of seconds later the drone came back with the pieces and Alex made a suit and put it on. He flew up and followed the tracker.

They flew all the way to the US, and landed in New York. The suit formed around Alta as Alex flew in. Alta took off, weaving throughout the buildings as Alex followed, occasionally shooting at them with the suits built-in scope. They landed on top of Stark tower and Alex rammed into Alta.

"WAKE UP!"

He threw a punch, which she caught. She judo flipped him over her shoulder and put her knee on his chest. He had the suit dog into the ground and unleashed a zero gravity bomb. She started to float a away and then flew at him. The bomb turned off and they fell to the ground. He got up and put her in a choke hold. She ran and jumped off of the tower. A small part of Alex noted that there was no one on the block. She then shook him off and sent out an EMP. Alex took of his suit and threw his backpack on the ground. He then took out a darkened knife. She swung with her knife at him, and he caught her arm between his elbows.

"Snap out of it, Starky!"

She growled at him. She then flipped and kicked him in the chest. He landed on the ground and looked up. She stomped on his stomach and tried to stomp on his head. He rolled away from her foot and grabbed her ankle. She tripped and landed on the ground. He tried to get up and saw red dots swerving on and around them. Cody's voice rang out from a hidden speaker system.

"STAND DOWN. BY THE RIGHT OF THE SUPERHERO REGISTRATION ACT, YOU TWO ARE UNDER ARREST."

Alex swore and was led into confinement.


	7. Intermission 1

**Intermission 1**

 _Set after the events of chapter 3._

Clint got out of the truck and walked around to the gas station. _Three bucks?! What the hell?!_ He went into the convenience store and didn't notice a white van pull up. He put a sandwich on the counter and paid for it. As he went to leave, he saw two people, one with a weird gold and grey arm sprint into the store. They were both wearing ski goggles that covered their face. He walked to his car and saw that the tires had been removed from it. He cursed and took his stuff from his truck to the white van. He hot wired it and looked in the trunk. There were massive bags of cash and his tires. _If their robbers, then the store is probably being robbed._ A massive explosion came from inside the store and he started the van. As the robbers ran outside, they saw their van start to drive away. The female cursed and the male aimed his gun at their van.

"The owner has a car somewhere." He speculated as he shot a spherical light blue plasma bullet at the van. Clint swerved to avoid it and it took the left trunk door off. He sped up and grabbed his bow and quiver. Keeping a foot on the gas and a knee on the steering wheel, he strung his bow and shot an arrow.

FLARE ARROW

The arrow hit the ground in front of the female and the male rushed to her aid. He watched them both and sighed, remembering the store owner. He pulled the van into a U-turn. He spun the wheel and hopped up into its roof. He then shot an arrow at the gas stations roof.

ZIP LINE ARROW

He rode the line up to the roof, narrowly dodging another blast. The male shot yet another blast, which hit one of the three support columns. The roof shook and started to fall down. Clint fell off the edge and crashed into the roof of his truck.

"Gah!"

He rolled to a side as a piece of roof hit right where he had been before. He grabbed a random arrow and shot it.

ELECTRO ARROW

It hit the guy's gun and he shook it off and started walking towards him. Clint looked around for any cover, and then zig-zagged into the store. He grabbed a lighter and ignited an arrow. He shot the arrow at the t-shirt rack and tossed the rack at the male. The male went down, and Clint put him into handcuffs. He then did the same with his female accomplice. He put them both in the van and saw the store owner come out from behind the counter.

"Who are you?" She speculated.

"Ma'am, the name is Hawkeye."

With that he got into the van and drive back to his farm.

 _What the hell happened to Clint?_

 **A Codyverse short story**

 _Set during chapter six._

Steve looked up at Tony.

"You have a daughter?! I expected better from you Stark. At least tell us who is the mother." Steve demanded.

"I didn't" Bruce commented.

"Yes I do have a daughter, and her name is Alta Stark. She goes to a public school and is in 10th grade. Haven't you seen her around the base before?" Tony argued.

Steve sighed and reclined in his chair.

"I really wish Tasha was still alive. She would know how to make a heads or tails of all of this." Bruce remembered.

Everyone sighed and looked away. Steve got up.

"What are we going to do? We're a bunch of old men with nowhere left to turn. What happened to the Avengers? Captain America?" Steve complained.

"Steve," Tony reminded him, "there's the dumbass Sokovian treat. We can't do shit without our faulty government's approval. Yeah, I guess we could train or some other bull crap like that, but there's nothing else that we can do."

Steve sighed and sat back down.

"That's where you are wrong, Stark." Wanda said walking in. She pulled up a Chinese news report that showed lightning coming down onto a factory, a quinjet taking off, a boy with white hair and three others with him. She then pulled up a Wakandan news report showing a boat being attacked by the same quinjet, and at the end it showed a purple Iron Man suit flying off being followed by a red and dark grey suit that seemed alien in design. She finally pulled up an a Fox News report that showed a school being attacked by a armored man and a missing person report for a blue-black haired fifteen-year-old girl.

Tony stared at the last one in shock. "Alta…" he croaked, "What the hell are you doing?!" Steve looked at how the white-haired boy moved. "Wanda. It's like Pietro."

She nodded and suddenly paused the Wakandan news. She pointed inside the boat, where a blond was surrounded by the red and dark grey suit. Wanda enlarged the picture of the boy's face.

"FRIDAY, bring up a picture of a fifteen-year-old Steve." She ordered.

" _Right away, Miss Maximoff."_

A picture of another, much skinnier and weaker blond appeared next to the image of the boy. Steve stared in shock.

"And you say I'm not the responsible one," Tony smirked, "I'm not the one who lost a kid."

"Shut up Stark," Steve responded, "He's probably a clone." Steve looked as if not even him believed this. Wanda looked up some people on a government website.

"He's not an American citizen, that's for sure. How about you ask your friend Bucky?" Wanda questioned.

"Ask me what?" The bearded veteran said. He stopped when he saw the photo of the boy. "No. No. Not him!" He froze and his eyes grew wide.

"Bucky! What's wrong? Is the PTSD acting up again? You know him?" Steve shrieked.

"Knew him? I goddamn trained this kid. All my 'handlers' ever said about him was that he was called the Vanguard. He was a good fighter. Looked a lot like you, Steve." Bucky remembered.

"Hmph." Steve remarked. "I guess he looks like me. But where did he get that suit? Is it yours, Stark?"

Tony shook his head and watched the missing person report on Alta. They all watched the news reports for a couple of minutes before FRIDAY spoke up.

" _Hey, boss. The Iron Sniper armor has arrived in New York."_

"What's it doing there?" Tony replied.

" _It appears to be carrying Miss Stark."_

"Alta's still alive?!"

" _It appears so. And, may I add, being chased by a thing that looks like that suit from the Wakandan news report. Should I activate the Iron Legion?"_

"Nah. Old eyepatch probably has someone dealing with it already."

Steve looked at Tony.

"FRIDAY. How is Tony's experimental teleporter working so far?" Steve questioned.

"It's not. You can take the quinjet." Tony butted in. He tossed some keys to Steve. He caught them and walked out to the quinjet. He sat down in it and flew a couple of seconds at its top speed to New York. Above the old tower, he jumped out and parachuted down, landing a bit away from some SHIELD agents surrounding two people. An agent walked up to him.

"Sir, you're not allowed to…" he trailed off.

"Son, just don't." Steve butted in.

He pushed his way to the front of the crowd.

"What the heck are you all doing with me and Stark's kids?!"

One guy in the back yelled a "Hell yeah! Stony!"

A tall teen with dark green robes on strode to the front of the crowd. "Mr. Rogers. I thought you were gone. It appears I was wrong. Such a shame." The kid steepled his fingers. "These two are yours I assume?"

"Yep" Steve responded. "Is there a problem with that?"

"I'm afraid that there is. You see, due to the Sokovian treaty, they are…how should I put this…they are not registered. They are wanted criminals. Now if you'll please move, Mr. Rogers. I do not want you to be arrested for aiding these two."

Steve stared at the kid in shock and walked off.

 _The Adventures of Steven Rogers_

 **A Codyverse short story**

 _Coming soon…_

 **Alex remembers his training.**

 **Lila escapes from jail.**

 **Bruce takes down a building.**

 **Alex finds more pieces.**

 **We find what happened to Fury.**

 **Alex fights with Toxin.**

 **Alex fights with Jake.**

 **Alex fights with his dad.**

 **Alex gets into more fights.**

 **We find out the love interests.**

 **Alex disarms a bomb.**

 **And much, much more!**

 _But if you don't review, then Heropilot gets very angry. And when Heropilot gets angry,_ _ **CHARACTER DEATHS!**_

 _ **BLOODSHED!**_

 _ **SAD MOMENTS!**_

 _ **BETRAYAL!**_

 _ **M-RATED EVENTS!**_

 _ **AND MUCH MORE BAD STUFF!**_


	8. Memories of a Death

**Please review! And comment your thoughts!**

Alex was shoved into a white room, and the pieces were confiscated. He saw Luke, Crystal and Lila brought also into prisons. He looked at his surroundings. There was a plastic toilet, a bed without sheets on it and solid glass door. He sighed and started to do training exercises. As he stretched, he thought about the last time it had been like this. He was in a room like this with The Winter Soldier, or James, as Alex always called him. They had been talking about…the memory got a little fuzzy and he just remembered training more. After some time, HYDRA scientists walked in and took him to a white room, where he was given a picture of a timid-looking scientist. The guy had green eyes and black hair. He looked to be about sixty. The scientists said that he was a teacher at a college. Alex then blacked out and woke up in a car, already suited up. The car rolled up in front of a university and Alex stepped out. He took out a serrated combat knife and put it on a holster on his arm. He reached back and cut off the muzzle over his mouth, letting his long, dirty and blonde hair fall over his merciless face. He shot the hinges on a door and kicked it open, watching it fly across the room, nearly hitting the scientist. He looked at Alex with fear in his eyes. "Mr. Banner, you have the right to start running. I'll give you to the count of ten." The doctor nodded and pulled out a scalpel. Alex smirked and crossed his arms across his chest. The doctor stabbed it into himself and started to grow. Alex raised an eyebrow at this and pulled out a Glock semi-automatic pistol and a short chain. He watched as the good doctor grew into a fear-inducing green beast. It roared at Alex and Alex stared it down. He hissed at the beast and leapt at it. The beast ran at him, flipping tables as he charged. Alex put a foot on a flying table, then a foot on a crumpled chair then a final one on the beast's arm. Alex pushed off and flipped over the monster. He gripped the chain with both hands and wrapped it around the beast's neck. As it buckled like a bull, Alex hung on. He brought his hands together, choking the doctor's alter ego. All of a sudden, a teen sprinted in. She looked like the scientist's daughter, but she moved like a cat and had fiery red hair. She looked at Alex, then the beast. It looked at its child and roared loud, flooded with new energy in an effort to protect its offspring. "Dad! Are you in there?! It's me! Your daughter! Kathlyn Banner! You there?" She shrieked. The monster softened a bit, but Alex suddenly sent half of a high powered round of AK-47 7.62 mm bullets at it. The bullets barely grazed it's skin, but sure as hell annoyed the beast. The beast tried to reach back and grab Alex, but Alex shouted out. "One more move Banner, and the next bullet goes through your daughter's skull." Alex switched the gun to single-shot mode and aimed it at the girl. With his free hand he reached into a pocket on his sleeve. He slipped out a pulsing red orb and slipped an amulet over his wrist. "Honestly, I have no fucking idea what the hell this is. But I know it's like the traitor's magic. Worst fears, that sort of shit. It was only meant for a being twice your size, monster. I don't know what it will do to your daughter either. She may slip into a coma. You cannot leave this room, girl, until it is finished. I am truly sorry." Alex dodged the charging beast and threw the orb on the ground. Red energy erupted from it and swirled around. Some entered the monsters head. The energy snaked around the girl's body and entered her head. She started to grow and ended at about seven feet tall, red and muscular. The beast's eyes glowed red and it roared and sunk to its knees. It's daughter leapt over to it and started to prod its father. She roared, a higher pitched sound and the remaining energy snaked back into the orb. Alex grabbed it and vaulted over the two, heading for the window. He spun around and jumped out, back first. He landed in a shrub and got up, realizing that there was a black 2017 Volvo XC90 outside. A redhead jumped out. "Who are you?" She questioned. Alex pointed his gun at held her hands up. "I want no trouble with you. I'm just here for my daughter and husband, Bruce and Kathlyn. My name is Natasha. What's yours?" Alex looked at her before answering. "My name is Alexander. You don't want to know where they are. Now get into the car. I need a ride out of here. You're going to give me a ride to the airport, and if you don't, I'll shoot you." He pointed the gun at her. He watched, as she reached around "I'm Alex Rogers. Now get out, I don't want to hurt you." She got out and sprinted up to where the beast and his daughter were. Alex got into the car and drove to the pickup point, where HYDRA was picking him up. He got out, and HYDRA took him to the base. He woke up with a start. Alex was brought to an interrogation room. Where a big man was standing behind a desk. He was cuffed to the chair and the man spoke up.

"Who are you?"

"Why the hell would you care?"

"I asked a question, son. You better answer it now."

"Fine."

Alex stared for a short time at the interrogator. He was pretty tall. Shorter than his dad but still pretty tall. He spoke in a thick Boston accent. He had no hair and dark skin. He couldn't see his eyes behind his shades and he was pissed.

"My name is Alex Rogers. That's 亚历克斯 罗杰斯 in Chinese, Алекс Роджерс in Russian, אלכס רוג'רס in Hebrew-"

"That's enough. Next question. What did you do with the suit?"

 _That's a hard one_ …

"Simply put, I have it on me."

"Hah!" He barked, "So you're telling me, that you; a twelve year old-"

"I'm fifteen"

"-kid just waltzes into a top secret government building and goes and steals broken alien technology?"

"Yes sir"

He raises his eyebrows in speculation and slowly grins.

"Fury's going to make a fine one of you yet, asshole."

Alex shrugged.

"Next question! Who was that girl you were with?"

Alex apologised to Alta, and told the guy his story. After listening, the guy sent him back to the cell and Alex fell asleep.


	9. Truth and Lies Part 1

Maria slammed her hand on the wall next to the door of the cell. With a startled gasp Alex woke up from his daydream, looking at her. "What do you want?" he questioned, "If you haven't noticed, I'm napping here." "Believe me, I don't want to do this anymore than you do. You are my friend, Alex, and I don't know how you got yourself into this mess. But, as always, I'm going to do whatever it takes to get the information out of you." She replied. Alex groaned and allow himself to be led to the interrogation room.

In the dark room, he let himself be cuffed to the chair. She looked at 3 files. One Alex knew very well. It was his arch-enemy, the law. Or is the government prefer to call it, the Superhuman Registration Act, or SRA. It forced all superheroes to listen to whatever crap the UN said. Which meant that the heroes could do absolutely nothing, while all the law-free villains wrecked havoc on the world. It was the bane of his existence. He watched as she put the folders down and steepled her fingers.

She then spoke up about my evil friend. "We have turned to you, to determine what we should do with your girlfriend, that, according to you, was brainwashed." "First up, she is not my girlfriend. Second, you really expect me to lie after flying halfway across the planet to help her?" "So attacking her is helping her?" She responded , smirking at his confused face, "Yeah, I think not."

"She was brainwashed by Hydra which in my defense, is your enemy, right? Yeah, so I think that you should just find a way to reverse the brainwashing and let her go because she had no choice in this. I think that the one that should be punished it is your oh-so-great Director Cody, because he sent us on this mission, then attacked us with his shiny brother." I grinned at her shocked face. "He looked like Thor or something. It was weird. Me and my newfound friends 'borrowed' their quinjet to fly to a boat. In that boat, we found Ms. Stark in a cell. If I want to go get her out she started to attack me and eventually called a purple Iron Man suit which ran away and I then gave chase to across the ocean. We landed on what used to be Avengers Tower and when we are fighting we were suddenly interrupted by a bunch of your people up trying to snipe us. We had no choice but to go with them. now we're all stuck here and you want me to advise you on what you should do with her? I say, set her free." She nods and leaves the room, instructing me to stay there for a bit. "Like I have anywhere else to go." I shot back.

I soon fell asleep and had a vivid dream about something I didn't want to remember. Another mission, and another kill. I woke up in my entertaining cell, that was painted white and for a toilet, had a hole, and for a bed had a springless mattress. Someone was tapping on a spot in the wall. I walked over to it, and saw that it was the vent. I peeled off a fingernail and used it to unscrew the grate. I then looked into the face of my best friend, Lila Barton. I raised an eyebrow at her and she slipped her hair clip into my vision. I nodded and told her to leave; I had to take care of some unfinished business. She rolled her eyes and left, not before pecking me on the cheek and slipping a photo into my pocket. I grinned and closed the vent after her. I picked up the photo and looked at it. It was Luke and Crystal. They were safely unharmed, but they were in the Supermax prison cell. I chuckled at that and then destroyed the photo. After sometime I waited for Maria to come back. I stretched and sat. After about three hours, she walked in with a key. I raised an eyebrow and she unlocked my cuffs.I groaned and she led me outside to a parking lot, before whispering to me. "Your friends are free to go, but we need to wipe away HYDRA's 'programming'. They'll be returned to where you will be staying in a bit, but I think someone wants to talk to you. I hope to not see you soon, and brace yourself." She took me to a expensive car, where I looked at the man in front of me. He was the one man I didn't want to see. God's Righteous Man, and my father; Captain America.


End file.
